


Just a Girl

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: "I love people!"  Generally, Sybil stays true to the statement in her OVC profile, but if anyone can challenge that, it's Royce Bracket.
Kudos: 7





	Just a Girl

_I love people!_

The words glowed back at her from her OVC profile screen. Sybil gritted her teeth and repeated them to herself.

"I love people. I love socializing, it's why I do what I do. I … love … _people_!"

But Royce Bracket wasn't _people_.

He was human, in the biological sense, but she found it difficult to understand him as a person. And he seemed to like it that way. He was so different, so much more distant, than anyone she'd ever met. He seemed to actively dissuade anyone from approaching him, or initiating conversation. He was often physically absent from meetings with the rest of the Camerata, preferring instead to attend via a video feed on the Camerata's secure OVC channel.

He was strange, and Sybil would have been fine with that … if he wasn't so blatantly _dismissive_ , as well. When she first joined the Camerata, Grant had positioned her in front of the camera attached to the terminal, and introduced her to Royce.

"This is Sybil Reisz," Grant said, "one of the most successful event planners in Cloudbank. We feel that, with her connections, she may be able to identify suitable candidates for our plan, and facilitate our meeting them."

"Oh." Royce's voice was quiet, and slightly distorted through the speakers. "So, the new recruit … is a girl, just a girl."

Sybil frowned. "With all due respect, Mr. Bracket, I am not 'just a girl,'" she said. "I am a respected businesswoman, and the most sought-after event planner in the city. My clients include some of the largest venues and biggest names in Cloudbank. I'm sure you'll find my ability to move between many different social circles invaluable."

"Girl, woman, there's little difference, biologically, very little … just phases of development." He paused. "But let us get back to the point. Your personality, your connections … I can't deny that they will be valuable, most valuable, indeed, however … what else can you offer?"

"What else?"

"Yes. Do you bring any engineering experience to the table, any mathematical expertise? Civic planning, perhaps … yes, that is quite important, civic planning. Well … do you?"

Sybil laughed awkwardly. "No. You see, Mr. Bracket, I'm a people person, and that's where my strengths lie. I can read people like books, and I can play them like violins. I can create alliances, pit people against one another, draw them to your meetings. Whatever you need, socially, I can do it!"

"Ah, yes … socially. Well, I'm not very good at … socializing, as you can tell, so I suppose we could use your help, your assistance. But it's a shame you're not more multitalented, more versatile." He sighed. "Very well, Grant … I accept your choice, limited as she is. Get the girl, Ms. Reisz, set up."

"I am not a _girl_!" Sybil protested, but Royce had already signed off.

_I love people!_

Sybil closed down her profile and sighed. 

Every statement had its exception, after all.


End file.
